Various forms of identification (ID) are used by people during daily events. For example, age verification is often required for purchasing alcohol or tobacco products. As another example, many workplaces require a photo ID in order to enter a building/office. As a result, people often must carry many forms of identification in a wallet, purse, etc. If a person loses his/her wallet or purse, it is often very time consuming for the user to replace all of his/her forms of identification.